


Ohne Dich.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había dado tumbos por el mundo entero, y al fin, tras una vida entera que solo era una incertidumbre, había encontrado mi hogar. Él, él lo era. Charles Xavier era mi hogar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohne Dich.

Me gustaba el sonido de su voz por la mañana, un murmullo como el viento de primavera, a veces diciendo mi nombre mientras que se negaba a abrir los ojos, buscando un hueco más grande entre mis brazos en el que refugiarse.

Me gustaba perderme en el azul de sus ojos, tan brillante e intenso como el mar, como el cielo en un día especialmente bonito, con pequeñas motas indescifrables flotando en ellos, un universo entero allí encerrado, el mismo que parecía refulgir cuando me sonreía, cuando me miraba a mí, solo a mí, su corazón bullendo de un amor que tal vez había sido contagiado por el mío.

Me gustaba cuando levantaba la cabeza para encontrarse con mi mirada, sus brazos buscando el calor de mi cuerpo mientras que yo besaba su frente, sus mejillas, me inclinaba ligeramente para besar sus labios, mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, el sabor del té todavía en el rojo de sus bordes, su lengua tan curiosa como él mismo, sujetándolo para nunca dejarlo marchar.

Me gustaba su cabello, castaño y brillante, enterrar mis dedos en él mientras que lo contemplaba o lo besaba, o quizás simplemente acariciarlo mientras él cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en mi pecho, pensando en ese ciento de cosas que jamás se quitaba de la cabeza, pues nunca sería Charles Xavier si el mundo entero no reposaba sobre sus hombros, su pálida piel plagada de pecas que era la continuación de todos los misterios de su propia galaxia.

Me gustaba aquel ciento de pequeñas cosas que nunca podía evitar, como el lamerse los labios con frecuencia, levantar una ceja como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo justo antes de echarse a reír con aquellas suaves carcajadas que eran como música en mis oídos, la manera en la que fruncía el entrecejo y arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba concentrado, inclinado sobre sus libros en la biblioteca, tomando notas, su camisa arremangada y el mundo olvidado y desperdigado a sus pies.

Me gustaba... él. Él lo era todo. Mis días comenzaban y acababan en su aliento, en el cálido olor de sus jerseys y en mi barbilla apoyada sobre su cabeza cuando lo abrazaba, tan pequeño cuando lo estrechaba que me preguntaba si era real, si alguien tan perfecto como él podía existir, si era posible que me quisiera. Había dado tumbos por el mundo entero, y al fin, tras una vida entera que solo era una incertidumbre, había encontrado mi hogar. Él, él lo era. Charles Xavier era mi hogar.

Me gustaba ver las estrellas por las noches. Me tumbaba en el césped, justo al lado de aquella perfecta losa de granito blanco de aquel rincón, y pretendía que estaba entre ellas, allí, donde lo que sucedía en el planeta Tierra era insignificante, sin sentido. Siempre hacía frío, y los días eran demasiado largos y las noches demasiado cortas, y mi camisa siempre acababa empapada, ya no sabía si de lluvia, rocío o lágrimas, pero la noche traía consigo el olvido, la purificación de todos los demonios que llevaba dentro, y quizás por eso me gustaba, porque los cometas eran amigos mudos que nunca preguntaban por qué Charles ya no estaba allí conmigo, por qué pensaba en todas las cosas que me gustaban de él si no podía tenerlas. 

Contaba hasta tres, cerraba los ojos, estiraba la mano y rozaba la lápida hundida en la hierba a mi lado, repasando con la yema de los dedos el nombre grabado, desde la C de su nombre a la R de su apellido, y mientras contenía el aliento para no llorar, cosa que jamás había conseguido, a mi cabeza acudía el viento, el canto lejano de un pájaro y lo único que alguna vez me había importado nunca, el espíritu que ahora me había dejado solo, muriendo entre mis brazos, sus labios resecos jurándome que siempre me querría y que por favor no lo dejase solo, que hacía frío aún y a pesar de que toda aquella sangre estuviese tan cálida, y su piel fue perdiendo el color, y sus ojos el brillo, y cuando la lluvia empezó a caer, Charles ya se había ido, y todo era culpa mía, y la fuerza me había abandonado y el corazón se me había partido en dos, y desde entonces aquella era mi vida, el silencio y la muerte, el espectro de una existencia que se había truncado con el disparo de una bala, él y yo, los recuerdos de algo que fue y que ya no existía.

No me gustaba el silencio. Ahora solo había eso. El bosque era negro y vacío. Su voz solía llenar los huecos y ahora su recuerdo desaparecía de mi mente aunque yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por que no sucediese, pues era lo único que me quedaba y me hundiría como un barco bombardeado si eso sucediese. No había voces que llegasen a mis oídos, y no había palabras que tuviesen sentido, y a veces me encontraba leyendo sus anotaciones incomprensibles en voz alta, imaginándolo con su lápiz tras la oreja y sonriéndome dulcemente desde su escritorio, tan silencioso como todo lo demás.

No me gustaba estar solo. Ya no lo tenía a él, y ahora nuestra casa era simplemente eso, un lugar vacío y lleno de fantasmas en el que nadie quería permanecer demasiado tiempo, un entresijo de corredores y fotografias desperdigadas por los suelos al que yo estaba encadenado irremediablemente, con las habitaciones acumulando polvo y las plumas desperdigadas por los suelos.

No me gustaba lo que era cuando no estaba con él, pero aquella era una historia sin solución, ni un final ni un principio, solo un interludio roto en mil pedazos por un artista disgustado con su obra. Habría sido agradable contar otra historia, encontrar sus dedos entre las briznas de hierba y que sus labios me estuviesen esperando en algún lugar, sonriendo, solo para que yo pudiese dejar de estar tan hueco, pero la vida nunca había sido un cuento, y ahora tocaba tomar aire y hundirse en el agua.

Eso era lo que quedaba de nosotros.

Nada.


End file.
